


"Learn to love again"

by Tweety_thetweetybird_00



Category: One Direction
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Bottom Harry, Bottom Liam, Depression, M/M, Mpreg, Past Mpreg, Top Louis, Top Niall, Violence, alternative universe-bakery, mentions self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweety_thetweetybird_00/pseuds/Tweety_thetweetybird_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry styles was just a regular kid one day going from his house to school be was raped a couple of weeks later Harry starts feeling unwell turns out he is pregnant he is too scared to tell Anne so he runs away leaving no trace of him around two years later Harry is working in a bakery and earning enough for him and his little girl Elizabeth to survive can Harry learn to love again???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions rape,self harm,depression and Mpreg if u dislike any of these things please don't read

hi my name is Harry styles i am 19 years old and was a single father i am now happily married to the love of my life and have the bestest friends ever i have only one daughter Elizabeth Anne styles she is Adorable some may ask where her other father is and well if you Stick around long enough I will tell you my story:


	2. Running away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story begins it is in the view of Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions rape in this chapter

I was walking down to school on fine spring day actually the first of February my birthday I went up the alley way as I normally do when this guy pulls me to the ground strips me of my clothing and underwear he then pushes his length into me forcefully and starts thrusting I scream in pain and fright but no one comes to my rescue he then comes inside me puts his clothes and underwear back on and then puts my clothes and underwear back on he gets up and leaves I sit in the alley way and start crying I get up and head to school and straight into the guidance councillors office and make an appointment he sees me shortly after his name is Liam Payne and he is one of my dear friends even though he is older than me he smiles at me and we walk into his office he sits at his desk and I take a seat infront of his desk he looks up at me "so what's up mr.styles?" I breath in deeply "I was walking up to school today I went through the alley as normal when some guy pulled me to the ground and h-he" Mr.payne looks up and me concerned and sypethetically "he did what to you Harry? Did he rape u or touch you in anyway?" I breath in deeply "y-yeah h-he r-raped m-me" I start crying he hands me some tissues which I take "t-thanks" he looks up at me concern in his eyes "no problem Harry this is serious u need to tell someone about this and tell the police" I shake my head "no I can't mum would be so disappointed in me" he nods ok we'll take the day off go home an relax think things over" I nod "ok thank you Mr.payne" he smiles "please Harry call me Liam now go home and relax" I nod "thanks Liam" he nods and I walk out I run home and pack everything into suitcases and drive far far away I drive to the airport and buy a ticket for a flight to Ireland I bord the plane and arrive in Ireland a few hours later I take the train to co.Tipperary and arrive in a small town called Carrick-On-Suir


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a couple of hours after harry's daughter is born, he makes a promise to her after she's born he promise to always protect her, after she is in her cr ri b and asleep harry starts crying because he knows he's facing parenthood alone

Harry's pov:)  
My little girl is so beautiful i can't believe she's mine it's unbelievable she has my green eyes and my hair she's so quiet too thank god! I love her so much I lean down and kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear " hi baby I am your daddy i promise to always love and protect you i promise i will be the best daddy ever I also promise to do my very best for you i love you princess" she soon falls asleep I lay her In her crib i lie back down and start crying realising I'm doing this by myself no one to cuddle and tell me everything will be ok but this is better than being hated by my family and classmates i will be the best I can be for my little princess i will find a job and provide for Elizabeth somehow I promise myself as the nurse walks in "are you okay sir?" I shake my head " i just wish I had her father here with me" she nods and looks at me sympathetically " do you mind me asking who is her father?" I shrug my shoulder " i don't know she was the outcome of rape" she looks sadly at me " oh I'm so sorry Mr. Styles" I nod " thanks it's okay though as long as lizzy is okay that's all that matters to me she's my priority right now not what has happened is in the past I have to move on accept what has happened and start building a life for me and lizzy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is crap but I'm not that good at writing these stories


End file.
